


Ink and Pettiness

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Everyone had a soulmate.Every mark a person drew on their own skin would show up on their soulmate’s.Of course not every soulmate ended up in a romantic relationship but it was by far the norm. Just about everyone had a story about how they used the communication to meet their soulmate. How sweet nothings or even just loving comments would appear on their skin.Victor had a...weird relationship with his soulmate.





	Ink and Pettiness

Everyone had a soulmate.

Every mark a person drew on their own skin would show up on their soulmate’s.  

Of course not every soulmate ended up in a romantic relationship but it was by far the norm. Just about everyone had a story about how they used the communication to meet their soulmate. How sweet nothings or even just loving comments would appear on their skin.

Victor had a...weird relationship with his soulmate.

It was probably due to the fact that they were from countries with very different languages so they couldn’t really communicate as children.

Instead they drew pictures. Only they were kids so instead of hearts and sweet things they tended to draw things they found funny.

It was probably Victor’s fault.

He was bored and twelve so drew a pretty detailed picture of poo on the back of his hand.

Complete with stink lines.

It turned out that his soulmate was a petty petty person.

Embarrassing drawings became a norm between them.

(Victor was also a petty petty person)

Teenage years brought a shared language (finally) but instead of asking questions and finding out about each other it was more well…rude.

Generally they would do things like insult the others intelligence or looks or cast aspersions on their character and parentage.

Sometimes pictures still happened.

One day when he was 18 Victor went to bed after drawing such a picture on his arm. It was of a stupid looking cartoon with the caption "Dis u"

He went to bed pleased with himself.

The next morning he woke up late and had to rush to go to practice.

All through practice that morning he caught his rinkmates giggling whenever they looked at him. Getting self conscious he retired to the locker room and finally looked in the mirror.

There on his forehead for the world to see was a drawing of a dick.

“Really?” He wrote on his arm “You have to go around with a cock on your forehead too you know”

“Worth it” came the reply almost instantly.

Yeah Victor was mad but then it was pretty funny.

Still with how they communicated Victor couldn’t say he loved his soulmate. If pressed he’d admit a kind of fondness for him. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy their casual insults and rude remarks.

It had started as just a sort of petty dig at the other person but now at 27 with everyone fawning over him and the fake people and constant praise...well it felt like his soulmate was the only one who was honest with him.

Well until Yuuri.

He was falling in love he knew that. He felt a little guilty about that but not all soulmates were romantic and it’s not like his soulmate had tried to find out who he was either.

He didn’t know much about Yuuri’s soulmate except that he had one and he hadn’t written anything for awhile (neither had Victor’s but that didn’t help the guilt).

Honestly it was a subject both avoided as the summer went on.

After the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship they were back at Hasetsu celebrating with the Katsuki’s, Nishigori’s and Minako. Yuuri was looking blissful as he ate his well earned katsudon and Minako was already three sheets to the wind and telling Victor stories about Yuuri.

“You know Yuuri’sh not sho innocent” she slurred swaying slightly, “he showed up to class one day with a drawing of a cock on hish forehead. When I ashked him about it he said he’d done it himself to prank his soulmate”

“Worth it” Yuuri said automatically. Victor turned on his student instantly.

“You jerk! I went through all of morning practice with everyone laughing at me!” he almost shouted. Yuuri made eye contact.

“Good.” and then he took a bite of his katsudon. Victor put a hand on his forehead.

“SO MEAN!”

Then they realised the room was silent followed by the realisation of their conversation. They looked at each other bug eyed and both scrambled for a pen.

Yuuri found one first and drew a line across his hand only to have it appear instantly on Victor’s hand.

“Holy shit” Yuuri whispered.

“Oh”

They looked around to find the others staring and Yuuri abruptly stood up, grabbing his bowl of katsudon before leaving the room. Victor scrambled after him and they found themselves in Victor’s room.

“So we’re soulmates” Yuuri said eventually after he’d had a few more bites.

“Apparently so...are you disappointed?” Victor hoped but he didn’t know, Yuuri didn’t give a lot away.

“I’m actually really relieved? Because...well because I know soulmates don’t have to be romantic and we don’t have to be but it makes it easier to tell you I have feelings for you?” Yuuri looked so hopeful and vulnerable and Victor wanted to wrap him in the blankets like a burrito and feed him katsudon.

“I’m glad too. I was feeling guilty because I fell in love with you. Now I don’t have to be guilty” They looked at each other and then Yuuri looked down at his bowl of food.

“I really want to kiss you but I also really want to eat this but I don’t want you to think I’m picking katsudon over you” _again_ was the unspoken addition there but Victor just laughed.

“Go ahead and finish, we have plenty of time for kissing afterwards”

And they did.

So the realisation they were soulmates was welcome and they were able to laugh over their antics over the years.

(“You do realise I didn’t mean any of them. It was just in good fun right?”

“Please it wasn’t in good fun it’s because we’re competitive and petty. Own it Yuuri”)

Now would be the time that love notes and sweet nothings should appear on the other’s skin.

It should be but instead...neither of them wrote anything.

Finally after Barcelona, when they knew they’d have to be apart, Victor decided he had to bring up the problem.

“Yuuri...I...do you find it too weird to write nice things to each other through our skin?” he finally said it.

“Oh thank god! I thought it was just me!”

It turned out they were so used to using their connection to insult each other and be petty bitches that they both found it weird to be nice via it.

So they made an agreement. Texts and conventional communication was for love notes and sweetness. (It was nicer that way anyway because they could keep them)

Skin was for how it had always been.

It worked while they were apart and now that Yuuri was living with Victor.

Victor looked down at his hand during a drink break.

“Eat my kitkats again and you’ll have a crown of dicks to deal with bitch” appeared on it and Victor smiled.

Victor had the best relationship with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Most versions of this AU focus on the language barrier and are sweet and romantic as hell. Those are great and I love those but...
> 
> Both Yuuri and Victor are petty bitches and I wanted to write about them being that via their connection.


End file.
